


We Should Be (A Country Song)

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo loves Rey, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Rey ALMOST marries someone else, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey loves Ben Solo, Slow Burn, SwoloFic, ben is in love, country living, rey is stubborn, swolo fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey have known each other their entire lives, and they have loved each other that long as well. What is keeping them apart, then?





	1. Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts).



> NOTE: I AM A HARDCORE REYLO SHIPPER.... BUT.... this fic does have mentions of Rey with other men BESIDES Ben. Trust me, read on and you'll see it is a Reylo fic.
> 
> Thanks to my beta and moodboard Goddess, check her writing out! [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)
> 
> M - thank you for being an AMAZING friend and my cheerleader! Love you lots and hope you enjoy!
> 
> Playlist for this fic can be found here: [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/53h7hGnr8JCpoYbmUkR9rY?si=K-MCl-U1TaOLvyW9xQKyQw)

[](https://imgur.com/KmGHHKZ)

He pulled at the collar of his dress shirt before straightening his tie, willing himself to get out of the truck. He had to at least make an appearance and drop off the gift and letter he had written – although it was only for  _ her _ – not the person she was tying herself to.

 

Ben took a drink from the silver flask he had tucked away in his black suit jacket for courage, his large hand scrabbling to turn the handle of his truck door. He tried to tell himself he could do this, that he could watch the girl he had loved since he was eight marry another man.

 

_ Dear Rey,       _

_ I wish it was me. _

_ I wish I had the courage to kiss you that day in the diner – after Tommy scared the bejesus out of us. _

_ I wish I had told you a long time ago that I love you. That I’ve loved you since I was eight, and you were my best friend and the girl next door. _

_ If you need anything, you have my number. _

_ I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to watch you tie yourself to someone else when I wish it was me waiting for you at that altar. _

_ All my love forever, _

_ Ben _

 

The letter was tucked inside a tie dye shirt, a shirt that she had left at his house one hot August day when she had changed into something different, so they could go into town to see a movie. It wasn’t uncommon for her to leave her clothes at his house – they were best friends and always together, it seemed. This shirt was different, though, because she had made it for the homecoming football game their senior year – the large ‘B’ on the front for Bastrop – their high school, and ‘Ben’ with a large number 15 adorning the back.

 

He had kept it all these years, taking it between college and home, just so he had a piece of her with him.

 

Today he had to give it up, had to give  _ her _ up.

 

As he ambled towards the garden, the sweet scent of magnolias lie heavy in the air, and Ben smiled. She had always wanted magnolias at her wedding, and Ben could imagine the way she looked today, dressed in white and her eyes shining with love.

 

All he had ever wanted was for her to be happy – and he was getting his wish.

 

Ben stopped before he got to the first row of folding chairs that adorned the front of the garden, looking around to make sure he wasn’t being watched before withdrawing his flask once more, bringing it to his lips for another swig of liquid courage.

 

It didn’t help.

 

Turning, Ben headed towards the table for gifts, laying the shirt, wrapped in a simple ribbon, on the table before returning to his truck. He hadn’t lived in Bastrop for almost five years now, yet he knew where he wanted to go – the diner on Main Street. He and Rey had spent so much time there, and the worn tables and cracked plastic covered booths were almost like a second home.

 

Sliding into the same booth he had sat in all those years ago with Rey, Ben ordered coffee when the waitress appeared, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep food down. Taking his flask out, he poured a copious amount of whiskey into his coffee once it was set in front of him, murmuring a quiet thanks to the waitress.

 

The diner still smelled the same as he remembered – grease and frying meat assaulted his senses, along with the bitter, alluring scent of coffee brewing. Closing his eyes, he hung his head, letting the memories hit him like a John Deere as tears rolled down his face.

 

_ “Ben, I am so happy we won! You played an awesome game!” Rey grinned at him, sliding into the booth beside him. He had already placed her order – a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a Diet Dr. Pepper – and as she smiled at him, Ben felt his heart start thumping away in his chest. _

 

_ She was wearing the shirt she’d made for the Homecoming game – a tie dyed tee shirt with a ‘B’ on the front for Bastrop, and his name on the back over his football number – 15. It was completely and utterly ridiculous, but it was so  _ Rey _ that Ben thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. _

 

_ “Thanks, I ordered for you already,” Ben said, smiling back at her. _

 

_ “How do you know I didn’t want something different?” Rey asked, giving him a fake pout as she threw her shoulder against his. _

 

_ “Because you’ve ordered the same thing for your entire life, and then you steal even more fries off my plate,” Ben remarked with a grin. He had taken to ordering an extra side of fries, just so he got enough for himself. He didn’t mind – he would always go the extra mile for Rey. _

 

_ Their food arrived, and as they ate, Ben put his hand down on the plastic seat between them, smiling over at Rey as she put her hand on top of his, her fingers twining through his as they ate. A slow blush fell across his cheeks, and after they ate, Ben looked over at Rey. The world faded away, and there was only him and her, her eyes sparkling, and as she nodded her head softly, Ben leaned towards her, his heart pounding at the anticipation of the moment he had been waiting for for years now. _

 

_ A loud bang sounded behind them as his lips were about to meet hers, and both Ben and Rey jumped, Ben half-turning to see Tommy Sanders laughing at the window beside their booth. Rey ran out of the diner, smacking Tommy in the chest as they both laughed hysterically. As she turned back to the window, grinning, she shrugged her shoulders apologetically. _

 

….

 

“Ben? Ben Solo?” A familiar voice pulled him from his memories, and Ben looked up to find his old high school English teacher, Mrs. Holdo, standing beside the booth. Giving her a sad smile, he gestured to her, indicating she should take a seat across from him. After settling into the booth, Mrs. Holdo looked at him for a moment before patting his hand consolingly. “I always thought it would be you marrying Rey,” she murmured softly, looking into Ben’s eyes. “The way you two always looked at each other – you could just  _ tell _ . I was shocked to find out that she was marrying someone else. How are you holding up, Ben?”

 

“I…” Ben fought to keep the tears at bay, not wanting to break down fully in public. No, he would save his breakdown for later, when he was alone and able to let all his tears fall freely. He swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat before looking up at Holdo.

 

“I’m not okay, but I have to be. She’s happy, and that’s all I ever want for her.” Ben wrapped his hands around the mug of coffee, so he wouldn’t clench them in frustration.

 

“Oh, Ben. If it’s any consolation – and I feel horrible for saying this – but I still hold out hope for you two to end up together. If it happens, you’ll invite me to the wedding, right?” Holdo patted his wrist, smiling at him.

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Ben remarked, giving her a small, strained smile.

 

“Keep the faith, Ben, love always finds a way to work itself out.” Holdo slid out of the seat, giving Ben another smile. “Take care, Ben.”

 

Ben nodded, his eyes tearing up as he watched his old teacher walk away.

 

As the sunlight grew muted through the large windows, and Ben picked at the burger and fries he had eventually ordered, he pictured everything happening just down the street in his head.

 

_ Rey was in a beautiful white dress that hugged her curves perfectly, flowers tucked into her braided hair as she walked down the aisle with her Dad, clutching a bouquet of magnolias and baby’s breath and smiling at her fiancée. The Bridal March was played on the violin by her cousin. She reached the altar and took her soon-to-be husband’s hands, smiling up at him. She would speak her vows to him in the voice that haunted his dreams, the voice that was the most precious, most loved sound in the world to him. She would bind herself to him, for better or worse, ‘til death do they part – and that would be it. _

 

_ They were sharing their first dance as husband and wife to some slow, romantic song, twirling in circles on the softly lit dance floor as they stared into each other’s eyes, their love so apparent to everyone watching them. Every eye was on them, and Rey was the most beautiful person in the room – which honestly was nothing new to Ben. Whenever she was in the room, he was focused on her. _

 

Ben sighed, choking back tears as he ran a hand through his hair. Would he ever find someone else who would hold a candle to Rey? It had been so many years since high school, since that night in this very diner when he’d missed his chance to tell her how he felt.

 

Sure, he’d dated. But he’d never loved anyone but Rey – and now he had lost her forever.

 

A loud thudding on the window of the diner beside him made him jump, and Ben’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of Rey standing on the sidewalk, still dressed in her wedding dress, the flowers still pinned in her hair. She was breathtaking, and her eyes met his through the glass, her shoulders shrugging upwards as she waved him outside.

 

Ben stood, his feet carrying him quickly outside after he threw a twenty onto the table in his haste to be in Rey’s orbit again.”Rey? W-What are you doing here? You should be at your reception, dancing with your new husband and having a good time!”

 

Rey bit her bottom lip, tears pooling in her eyes as she shook her head softly. “Ben, can we just… get in your truck and drive somewhere? I’ll explain then.”

 

Ben ran a hand through his hair before nodding. Withdrawing his keys from his pocket, he started towards his truck with a determined gait. He unlocked the doors with the key fob, opening the passenger door and making sure Rey was tucked in – her dress proved problematic, at first – before he closed the door and rounded the truck, opening his door and settling himself behind the wheel before looking over at Rey. Her hazel eyes were brimming with tears, and Ben reached into the center console, pulling out fast food napkins and handing them to her.

 

“Don’t wanna ruin your makeup,” he murmured as he started the motor, already knowing where he would take them. Turning east on Highway 21, Ben headed to a place where they had spent a lot of time growing up - the state park with its loblolly pines and quiet solitude.

 

The trip went by in silence, and as Ben brought the truck to a stop in the parking area overlooking the lake, he cut the motor and looked over at Rey, who was dabbing at her eyes with the napkins. Finally, she took a deep, shuddering sigh and looked at Ben.

 

“I couldn’t do it. It just… I walked past the gifts table, you know, to meet my Dad to walk down the aisle, and I saw it. The shirt… and I knew you were the one to leave it – because I left that shirt at your house for a reason, Ben, all those years ago. For you to still have it, that means something to me. It just didn’t feel right, marrying him. Not knowing that you were out there, upset and alone.”

 

Ben worked his lower jaw furiously, trying to control the flood of emotions coursing through him. “I… I went to the diner. I just… I couldn’t watch you marrying him, Rey. I knew what I had to do – give you up forever – but I didn’t think I had the strength to do it. So, I left the gift and got out of there. I just want you to be happy. That’s all I have ever wanted for you. But… I wished it was me, instead of him. I just wanted you to know that, Rey. It’s always been you.”

 

Rey finally let the tears fall, her face going into her hands as she wept. “I know, Ben, I know.”


	2. Love Ain't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love ain't you on a sidewalk in your new dress all alone  
> Love ain't you callin' me 'cause he ain't pickin' up his phone  
> The way you're talkin', sounds like he's somebody you should hate  
> I may not know what love is, girl  
> But I know what love ain't  
> Come over, let me show you what he can't  
> 'Cause he can only show you what love ain't"  
> Love Ain't - Eli Young Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite) is my amazing beta/moodboard artist, and a good writer too! Check out her stuff!
> 
> This fic is being written for a good, good friend of mine, whom I can always count on to help me plot out new fics, and who always cheers me on... M, you're the absolute best, and I am so glad I have you in my life!

**2 Years Later**

 

Ben’s phone chimed as he was checking in on one of his wards, a fifteen-year-old that had severe depression and anxiety. Since coming to New Hope Ranch, he had improved so much, and Ben was proud of the work he had put into dealing with his issues.

 

This was why he had gone into counseling and psychology. New Hope Ranch was his life’s work, and what he was truly meant to do. Looking down at his phone, he let a ghost of a smile come to his lips. Even though he and Rey hadn’t been able to make a relationship work, they still talked almost every day. Ben was her anchor, and she… well, Rey would always be the only woman he loved. There wasn’t a thing in the world he wouldn’t do for her.

 

_ <Rey> Hey Ben. I’m sitting here alone at a restaurant. Guess who stood me up again “for work”? _

 

Ben rolled his eyes as he walked back towards the main house. If he had a woman like Rey – he would never make her feel the way Rey’s current beau did. He would make it his life’s work to make sure she was happy and satisfied.

 

_ <Ben> You need me to lecture you again, sweetpea? I may not know what love is, but I know what love ain’t… and it ain’t leaving my girl alone in a restaurant when I should be with her. _

 

Ben hit send, pocketing his phone as he stepped inside the main house. The warm wood paneling made the whole house feel cozy and welcoming, and Ben knew the kids he helped felt the same. This was their safe haven. His phone chimed again, and Ben pulled it back out of his pocket, his boots clomping across the hardwood floor as he entered his office.

 

_ <Rey> I know, Ben. I know. You still coming out for the conference next month? _

 

Settling himself into his chair behind the large wooden desk, Ben let his eyes drift to a framed picture of he and Rey, taken the day she had left for New York to start her new job as a psychologist for the school system there. He had been so happy and proud of her, even if it meant they couldn’t be together.

 

_ <Ben> Yeah. Looking forward to seeing my favorite person in the Universe. ;) _

 

It didn’t take long for his phone to chime with a response.

 

_ <Rey> Who is that again? ;) I’m looking forward to seeing my fave person too, Superman. _

 

Ben smiled and put his phone down, staring at the picture once more. He would travel to the ends of the Earth for her if she asked him to. He had tried to reason with himself on more than one occasion that he needed to move on, that no matter how much they might truly care about the other, they were two thousand miles apart, and it just couldn’t work. Rey had moved on, obviously, and was in a relationship – why couldn’t he do the same?

 

He just wasn’t wired that way, though. He loved Rey so completely that he could never look at another woman the same. He would always compare them to Rey, and he knew they would always end up lacking to her. Rey was his version of perfection, and it simply wouldn’t be fair to someone else.

 

So, Ben threw himself into his work, helping troubled children find their way in the world. With his parent’s help after college, New Hope Ranch had come to life, and it was flourishing. He had something to be proud of here in Montana, even if his heart lived with someone in New York City.

 

….

 

Rey huffed in annoyance as she ordered dinner. She couldn’t believe her so-called boyfriend had stood her up again. Texting Ben had helped – he had always been able to calm her down. She knew Ben would never treat her like this, and Rey wondered for the millionth time if staying in New York was the best option for her anymore.

 

She loved her job, she loved that she got to help kids make decisions about college, and life in general, especially when they were struggling – but her heart wasn’t in it. Her heart was with Ben, had always been with Ben. Since the day she met him when she was eight and running from her mother’s fourth husband and his leather belt – Ben Solo had been her anchor, her light in the dark – her _everything_.

 

He had soothed her when she had run away for the hundredth time because Lenny – her mother’s boyfriend – had hit her when they were twelve, and he had held her all night long as they watched all her favorite movies at his house. Ben had been so furious, he and Han both had threatened to go teach Lenny a lesson, but Rey had begged them not to. It only would have made things worse for her.

 

Ben’s house became her safe haven, her second home… and Ben – he was something else for her. He was her best friend, her confidante and her protector. He had gotten her nickname for him – Superman – when they were fourteen.

 

….

 

_“Come here, you little bitch! I know you stole that money to buy one of your goddamn CD’s! I’ll make you pay, your mother isn’t home to save you. You’re a little whore, you know that? We all know, the whole town knows you’re fucking that kid with the big ears, what’s his name? Solo?”_

 

_Rey narrowed her eyes at Lenny, spitting out, “You take that back, you jackass! I am not a whore! Ben is my best friend!” Plus, Rey wanted to add, he was the cutest, most adorable boy she had ever seen, and she loved him to the moon and back. Sure, maybe someday they might have sex, but not until they were married of course – because she didn’t want to end up like her Mom, who had married her Dad because he had knocked her up with Rey._

 

_Ben was standing outside the small house that Rey lived in with her Mom and her Mom’s boyfriend – Lenny the dick, as he and Rey called him – when he heard Lenny screaming at Rey. He clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing as he heard Lenny call her a whore. Reaching out with a hand trembling in anger, Ben turned the knob and tumbled inside, yelling as Lenny raised a hand, about to strike Rey. Sprinting across the room, Ben stepped in front of her, daring the man to hit him._

 

_“You leave her alone, you drunk piece of shit! I swear to fuck, if you ever touch her again, I will beat the shit out of you, do you understand?” Ben rose to his full height – which was already one taller than Lenny, puffing out his chest in challenge._

 

_Lenny lowered his hand, glowering at Ben. “Take your little whore and leave, I don’t want to see your face again, Solo. Not in my house.” Lenny stumbled back to his chair, falling into it._

 

_“It’s not your house, asshole! It’s my Momma’s!” Rey shouted over her shoulder as Ben pulled her out the door._

 

_“Are you okay, sweetpea? Did he hurt you again?” Ben looked Rey over as he held her hand, walking the five houses between their homes._

 

_“Nope. You’re my hero, Ben! Superman, that’s your new nickname! Superman and Sweetpea – together forever!” Rey grinned at Ben, the old bruise on her cheek fading finally after three weeks._

 

_“Forever,” Ben agreed, grinning back at her and squeezing her hand as they reached his house._

 

….

 

A month had felt like forever to him, and as Ben stepped off the plane at Laguardia, he swore he felt more at ease just knowing Rey was in the same city as he was. He hated the city, hated the people and the hustle and bustle. He preferred open country and the quiet solitude of his ranch.

 

Huffing, he waited at the baggage claim, pulling his phone out when it chimed in his pocket.

 

_< Rey>_ _Stop looking so annoyed and turn around._

 

Ben looked over his shoulder, a slow grin spreading over his face as he saw Rey standing there. He turned fully, his arms opening wide as she gave a tiny squeal of happiness and leapt at him. It was an old, familiar routine to them both, and Ben caught her with ease, squeezing her tightly as he spun them around once.

 

“Hi, sweetpea,” Ben said softly as he set her down finally, planting a kiss on her cheek gently. If she noticed the happy tears that collected in the corners of his eyes, Rey didn’t say a thing as she smiled up at him.

 

“Hey, Superman,” she replied softly, sniffling and swiping at her own tears. Ben was more than just her closest, best friend and the owner of her heart – he was her _home_. Seeing him standing in front of her after two years felt amazing, and she wanted to hug him and never ever let him go.

 

After retrieving his luggage, they shared a cab to his hotel. Rey kept her hand in his the whole way, not willing to relinquish a moment of time she had with him. They would both be attending the same conference together – but Rey considered that work, and she definitely did not want to only see Ben at a work function.

 

Once he had secured his key card and they had made their way to his room, Rey sat on his bed, watching him for a few moments before speaking. “He’s still not answering his phone or texts when he’s supposedly working. And he stood me up again last night because he was _working_ _late_ ,” Rey accented the last two words with two curled fingers in the air.

 

Ben shook his head as he unpacked a few things from his luggage, not wanting them to become too wrinkled. He half-turned and looked at Rey before muttering, “Why do you put up with that, Rey? Aren’t you worth so much more? I… well, I would never do that to you. That ain’t love.”

 

“I know,” Rey said softly, looking down at the comforter on the bed and plucking at it with one hand. Her heart was beating away in her chest, and having Ben so close to her again had her emotions in turmoil. “But he is a busy man…”

 

Ben snorted. “Yeah, okay. I’m busy too, Rey. But if… if we were together, I would still make you a priority in my life. You know that. I wouldn’t stand you up for dinner, or leave you alone at the airport during a fucking blizzard – oh, I haven’t forgotten about that little stunt. When are you going to realize that you deserve more, Rey? The way you’re talking sounds like he is someone you should hate, not be dating!” Ben turned around now, a folded black tee shirt in one large hand as he looked at her, his eyes burning with love, need and anger.

 

Rey bit her bottom lip, knowing Ben was right. She did deserve better. She deserved _Ben_.

 

“I know I deserve more, Ben. I deserve to be loved… I deserve… I deserve _you_ . Because it’s always been _you_ , Ben Solo, and it always will be _you_.” Ben just watched her as she looked away, fiddling with the comforter on the bed again.

 

“You know my door is always open, Rey. We have an empty house, just waiting for a new counselor. The kids would love you. You could ride horses again, just be you.” Ben shrugged. He hadn’t wanted to resort to begging Rey to give up her job to move to Montana to help him run New Hope, but here he was, on the verge of falling to his knees to beg her.

 

“I know. Ben, can we… maybe just enjoy being together again and save the heavy stuff for some other time?” Rey’s eyes moved to his again, and Ben nodded before turning and resuming unpacking more.

 

….

 

The conference was a weeklong affair, filled with speakers and professionals in their field, and Ben and Rey were together every moment of it. They were also together every other moment, until Rey had to go home to the apartment she shared with the man she was dating – the man who didn’t realize what a treasure he had in his home and bed. Ben wanted to pound his face into mincemeat for the way he treated Rey – disregarding and ignoring her calls and texts and refusing to meet her for dinner _one_ _night_ because he was “too busy at work”. Ben saw the tears in her eyes, and the sadness looming in their hazel depths. She never had been able to keep anything from him.

 

On the last night of the conference, Rey sat in Ben’s hotel room with him after dinner, leaning up against him as they watched a movie together on his laptop. They had been sitting together like this since they were kids, Rey leaning up against Ben’s right side, her head on his shoulder, and Ben’s arm looped protectively over her shoulders. He still felt rock-solid beside her, and Rey knew if she needed him, he would drop everything for her on a moment’s notice. Ben was everything, and Rey chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully the whole movie, trying to decide on a course of action.

 

As the movie credits rolled, Ben looked over at Rey, knowing that generally the credits – along with the time – were her cue to go home. Instead, she was looking up at him, an expression on her face that he had only seen fleeting glances of before.

 

_Desire._

 

“I want to try something, Ben,” Rey said softly, her eyes never leaving his as she placed one hand on his chest.

 

“Okay…” Ben sounded slightly confused as he looked down at her, his brow furrowing adorably like it did when he was confused or overthinking something.

 

“I want to try and finish what Tommy Sanders interrupted after the Homecoming game,” Rey said softly, her teeth worrying her bottom lip for a moment.

 

“Rey…” Ben’s voice was a soft rumble, familiar and soothing as it washed over her, “Th-that’s not a good idea, sweetpea. I…” Ben ran a hand through his hair in frustration, his eyes never leaving hers, his own desire burning within their chocolate depths. “If we… kiss… I’m scared I won’t stop. And you’re not mine. You’re with someone else, Rey, even though we both know he is not good for you. I don’t want you to resent me or regret anything.”

 

“Ben… the only thing I would regret is _not_ kissing you. Just once. Please.” Rey’s hand on his chest rubbed a small circle over his heart, as if she was trying to burn her essence into his very heart and soul. She was too late, though, because she was already firmly embedded within his heart and soul.

 

Finally, Ben nodded. “One kiss.”

 

“One kiss. The one that got stolen from us,” Rey said softly before turning her face up to Ben’s, his lips meeting hers somewhere in the middle. It was more than just a kiss to both of them, it was more a twining of souls, a destiny unfulfilled finally coming to fruition. Their hands tangled in each other’s hair, and when they finally pulled away from each other, Ben had made a decision.

 

“Rey… please. Come to Montana, so we can be together, _finally_. You’ll have a home, people who love you. You won’t be alone anymore. Please – choose us.” Ben’s eyes were shining with unshed tears and love as he looked into Rey’s, and he brought one hand up to touch her face softly.

 

Rey looked into his eyes for a very long time before biting her bottom lip and leaning in to place a kiss to his cheek. Standing, she headed for the door, looking back over her shoulder at Ben. “I’ll think about it, Ben. Love ya, Superman.”

 

“Love ya too, sweetpea,” Ben mumbled, the goodbye they had been using since they were in elementary school tumbling from his lips easily.

 

As he tried to sleep that night, tossing and turning and leaving the sheets a twisted mess, Ben realized she hadn’t said no. She would think about it.

 

And that was enough for him.

 

….

 

The text message came three weeks later, as Ben was typing up case notes in between counseling sessions.

 

_ <Rey> Yes. _

 

_ <Rey> I choose us. _

 

_ <Rey> See you soon, Superman. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


End file.
